


Confusing Feelings

by glamglaceon



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Denial, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masaomi didn't think that this would happen.  He liked chicks.  He really liked chicks.  So how did he suddenly find himself nearly kissing his best friend, Mikado?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusing Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my very first Durarara fanfic! I always loved Masaomi/Mikado and was sad when I didn't see many fanfics of them. So, this is my attempt at a Mikado/Masaomi fanfic. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara. It belongs to its rightful owners.

"Hey, babe, you wanna hang out with me?" Masaomi said slyly, winking at the random lady in front of him.

She gave him a disgusted look and walked off, her nose stuck in the air. Mikado, his best friend, laughed nervously beside him. For some reason, Masaomi called him out of nowhere and asked if he wanted to hang out. If he knew that the blonde would be attempting at picking up ladies for the both of them, he would have stayed home instead. Sure, it was nice that his friend was breaking out of his shell slowly, especially after the gang incident, but you didn't need to take your best friend out to pick up girls. It was just wrong.

"Masaomi, you never change," Mikado said as cheerfully as he could. "Picking up ladies the moment you are out of the hospital. What would Saki say?"

The blonde waved him off as he didn't hear him and kept attempting, and failing, with the ladies. Mikado sighed and pulled out his phone. He was bored. Besides, he never was that interested in girls. For a couple years, he had been keeping it a secret that he preferred dating men. Even Masaomi didn't know. He was too embarrassed to admit to his friend that he didn't want to date females. Anri is a very nice girl and all, but he didn't want to date her. He wasn't even interested in her boobs either.

"Yo, Mikado! Snap out of it, space cadet!"

He shook himself and stared into Masaomi's golden eyes, trying to not blush. It also didn't help that he currently nursed a crush with his best friend, who he knew liked chicks. Yeah, better to keep that to himself.

"What did you say, Masaomi?" Mikado asked.

"I got a couple girls interested in going on a group date. Wanna join?" the blonde asked, jerking his thumb to two pretty girls behind him, giggling.

The brunette let out a sigh and shook his head. "Sorry but I think I am going to head back home. I'm not feeling well." And it was the truth. He always felt sick watching his crush hit on women. "But that means double the fun for you." He wanted to find a trash can far from there and throw up.

Masaomi grinned but deep inside himself he was worried for his best friend. Why the change of heart? "See ya later then!"

\----

A few weeks passed since that incident and Masaomi found himself in a pickle. It was such a nice day, with the sun shining and no wind. He was out with Mikado, as he usually did. However, Mikado didn't seem like his usual self.

"Hey, Mikado, what's up?" he asked, leaning in close. When those blue eyes look at him, he felt his heart race.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Bullshit," Masaomi growled. He reached a hand out and gripped his friend's chin. "Something is wrong, and you are not telling me. I am your best friend, damn it."

"Let me go," Mikado said in a low voice.

"Not until you tell me what is on your mind. Ever since I went out on that date with two women, you have been pissy. Is it because of me that you are acting like this?"

Mikado had not planned that this would happen. He didn't expect Masaomi to confront him like this. He was so close to snapping, which is out of character for him. He wanted to shout out everything that was on his mind and run away afterward.

"You are not the cause of this," he whispered.

Masaomi threw both hands in the air, releasing his chin. "Then what is? Who else can you talk to if not me? I am one of the few that know your biggest secret. What other skeletons do you have hidden in that closet of yours? Open up to me, man!"

"I can't!" Mikado screamed. He crossed his arms and gripped his elbows. "You don't want to know."

The blonde got up in his face, hands on his shoulders. Gold eyes met blue. "I do want to know. Mikado, I care about you. Tell me."

Both boys stayed like this, nearly glaring at each other until they realized just how close they were. Masaomi blinked at the sudden rush of feelings inside himself, causing a near blush to appear on his face. He admired the dash of red that spread across Mikado's face, though. Blue eyes darted away from his but Masaomi wouldn't have that. He took one hand off his shoulder and cupped a red cheek, causing those eyes to lock with his. The blonde found himself leaning in closer, his breath hitching slightly. As his lips neared Mikado's, his brain seemed to snap in. He realized that he was about to kiss his best friend and he shoved the brunette away, eyes wide. Mikado was hunched over slightly, slightly out of breath and his cheeks were still red.

"I...I..." Masaomi stuttered, blushing. He picked himself from the ground and did what he did best.

He ran away.

Hence why he was in this currently situation, laying on top of his bed and thinking about what he almost did. Masaomi didn't think that this would happen to him. He liked chicks. He really liked chicks. He loved boobs. So how come he found himself nearly kissing his best friend, Mikado? Why was he suddenly thinking about his brunette best friend and why was his chest so light? Why can't he get the boy out of his mind? He let out a groan and turned over to lay on his side. As far as he could tell, Mikado liked Anri. Hell, even he himself liked Anri. Those boobs.... Then an image of Mikado on his bed, staring at him with dark eyes and a blush on his face interrupted his thoughts. Masaomi growled and tried to get the image from his mind.

He did not like his best friend. He loved chicks.

Right?

\---- end ----


End file.
